The Tree
by Esodane-Bottomless
Summary: Oneshot. Syaoran accidentaly meets up with a grave of his past beloved. It was under the tree, where they made love. He read her name, her NEW name? He remembers then, their loving past.


**The Cherry Blossom Files**

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Esodane**_

A/N – You must be amazed how I finished chapter seven in less that two weeks. Hah! You know why?1 It is due to the fact my er.. Let us call them my reputable classmates… Anyway, my reputable classmates read it… so sue them… grrr… But then again, I have to declare that thanks to them, I'm not uffering from any sign of writer's block, well, at least in Cherry Blossom Files. On the other hand, do you guys think I should start making something like this exeptt hat the characters would be Eriol and Sakura? Well, let's just see…

Errr… I thought alos that I'll only apply mild lemon here… It's not again horny, I'll say my primary objective is to give the attraction of Sakura and Syaoran as nothing but fondness and err… yeah, fondness, though I'll apply mild lemon and of course, a few romantic specks, a dash of fanciful, and seven bowls and a half of poetic indulgence. Ha! I feel weirdly good today, so might as well write… Here I am, using my uncle's laptop, lying on my bed, eating cold chicken pie for dinner, listening to Madonna, the mild air-con noise slightly annoying me… Ahhhhh… I really love long author notes since I find them mildly amusing! **Dance my author notes! Dance!**

File 7 

**The Tree**

Syaoran POV 

Ye tree is old

Its branches soft and crippled

And 's bark ancient and frail

I whimper and simmer my angry gales

How wonderful was it years 'go

When I was still under it,

Utter joy under its shade…

When t'was the time it grew bushes and flow'r

And made my lone lover blissful

I reminisce my thankful memories, finally becoming visible the tree I promised I'd remember 'til I die… or maybe even in my afterlife… My copper Benz was slow and noisy. I stared at the brittle tree positioned on the middle of a handsome knoll just beside rocky road where I stopped my old Benz… I got out of my car seat, and fixed my potato-brown hair for a little while, observing my smoothly curved face, and then I smoothened my green polo, and faded jeans. I closed the car, and locked it, ensuring that the brakes were fixed… 

I began to walk up at the hill. I just came back from Hong Kong… Oh, I wanted to go to this place again, even if I would only be alone. I thought though the land would grow to something more gorgeous than ever, but to my upset, reality became the ultimate opposite… The small hill looked fantastic, but everything just seemed to die without the grace of the tree on top of it… Now it was only with a few dry leaves barely hanging on its branches, the wood was plain black, and it was scarred with weathering from all its ordeals… Dead, useless twigs laid on the dried-up, parched soil that was the only thing that supported the poor tree, and I began to notice that the sky was cloudy and grey, a cold, cold breeze blowing up in an occasional minute…

It was a deadly scene, I can tell, and it was even horrible when I saw a block of marble that was situated behind the tree where it was a blind spot. It was only a small slab, not much taller than my knees actually… it looked tiny and harmless… but I had to change my view after I read the clear inscriptions etched on the smooth, olive marble: _Sakura K. d'Pina_…

I heard the petrified tumbles of my heart, throbbing inside my chest, and then the wind seemed to become a little harder than moments ago… The stone that appeared to be safe swelled in great ounces in every second. I became bigger and bigger, as if it wanted to overwhelm me. The skies grew darker, and the winds ridiculously turned to push my back… I knelt… I read the name again. "Sakura…" I mumbled, "Sakura…" I repeated, much louder, as if it dwelled to grow to a dangerous scream.

I continued again to read: Died 2008, may you rest in peace… May she rest in peace? Maybe she will rest in peace… But— but how about me! I fisted on the cement, and I didn't care if it would make my hands bloody.

I stared at the slab… I must be sad… How long have I never thought of the living people I love and their anonymous times of their future deaths? It was a long time… And this person's bones maybe under me, deep under this rotten soil I'm kneeling at… I have forgotten her and so? I looked up, looked up and squinted my eyes at the tree, preventing myself to weep and do dramatic things…

_July 8, 2004_

_She giggled with a flashy smile, revealing her perfectly clasped teeth… Without noticing It herself, she displayed to me that kind of mouth you just want to stare at for a lifetime… Her mocha hair accentuated by the light-green summer hat with a girly yellow ribbon tied on it… and a plain, short, orange sundress to keep her from sweating. She incredibly looked cute running to me, calling out my name louder and louder as she got near me… _

_I was under the gigantic tree that covered both of us from the hot sun, the tree looked healthy and fit, as its bark shone of a brilliant brown, and its leaves as rich as emerald. I sat, resting my back on the wood, my legs greedily spread._

"_Syaoran!" she called out again cheerfully,_

_I looked at her with a smile, "Hello Sakura…" I replied, exerting my cheeriest voice as equal to hers… I completely knew she loved cheery guys. "What are you doing here?" I watched her seat beside me, her feet folded femininely…_

""_What am I doing here?" she smirked, surprised, "What are **you** doing here?" she replied to me, her eyes curious._

I looked at her for a while, and I was tempted I would tell her why, but hell no… I shrugged instead, "I won't tell you," I winked,

"_Jerk," she mumbled, and she must've thought I didn't hear her. Ha! I'm not deaf. "C'mon, just tell me, will 'ya?"_

_I kept silent, shaking my head, teasing her. I looked at her at the corner of my eye inconspicuously, and I silently laughed as I saw her puff her cheeks like pillows.. I always had loved her face like that… I always liked her face when she was angry… well, angry in a sense that it is only mild…_

"_Fine then," she hinted, quite pissed, "If you won't. I'll tell you…" She smiled, "I just found you here, I thought the road beside the hill was headed to Karama lake, Syaoran, I was actually wrong," she scratched her head,_

"_Karama? Sakura, the lake's at the opposite side," I sweat-dropped,_

"_I know, well, at least now I know, hehehe…" she confessed clumsily,_

"_Why'd you wanna go there?" I asked automatically.. Frankly, I really didn't know the reason why I even dare ask her, or engage in conversation…_

_She laughed heartily, and she played with the soft grass she was seating at, "Ah no, nothing important, Tomoyo just invited me to hang-out at her villa,"_

_I stood up, "Well come on, I'll give you a hand walking there, if you—" I offered, but I was cut as I stood up, and worse, she even grabbed my shirt and pulled it, to make me sit again, _

"_Oh no, it's alright…" Sakura remarked, "It's okay, and besides, I'm definitely pissed of that lake since I was actually looking for it for already an hour and a half," She sighed quietly, and then she looked above, "The sky is so blue… its beautiful, don't you think so?"_

_I laughed loudly… Seriously? Did she just say that, "What a cliché!" I voiced,_

_She looked at me weirdly, "Riiiight. You think that's cliché?" I nodded, "Oh well.. What can I do? I love using them anyways, Syaoran…" she whispered, and then she giggled a little after that…_

_I smiled at her, and then I looked away again, particularly to the blue skies… maybe beyond the skies… well… possibly… It was serene, and I was even beside a beautiful tree, and a beautiful woman. It was something minutes cannot possess, I believe… "Hey," I tried to get her attention, "I want to say something to you, Sakura," My voice quavered, as if to scare,_

_But anyhow, Sakura didn't seem scared, so I was relieved. It was though convincing enough I wouldn't tell her since her face was incredibly innocent and happy… "Yeah?" she asked,_

_I closed my eyes, "Sakura, I know this must sound wrongI tried to hunt for the words, "I mean in this kind of place…" I took a deep breath, by chest could've been stirred by a spoon, "I'm leaving Tomoeda." I repeated, "I'm— leavening Japan, Sakura…" I heard nothing from her, but I swear there was a crawling feeling of something that'll go wrong, I hesitated to speak, but I already did so, "—Sakura… I'm sorry if I have to tell you this now."_

_I looked at her securing her pretty hat since the wind blew hard against us… Her voice evolved into something dreary and wrinkled in absolute ache, a total opposite of her disposition minutes ago… hell no… maybe even moments She shook her head, "No." she just said. I knew it. "No… I won't believe you," her voice finally shriveled, and then she got up, and ran, but there were no tears, just the face smothered in something I recalled from my own experience as pain. And I perfectly knew why she acted upon… It was so much we spent with each other here in this place… so much… maybe more than we both can handle…_

"_Sakura!" I yelled at her… I sped up, and caught her by her pastel skin, "Sakura—" She looked at me… "I want to explain, Sakura!" She shook her head again,_

"_Don't go—" she pleaded and begged… but I couldn't do anything.._

_I felt sheer misery just right then… Stricken was the word, I guess… "I can't, Sakura…" I shivered, "I just can't…"_

_She tried to get away from me then, and it demolished my chest and so… but yet, I couldn't even leave her alone in liberty. I grabbed her wrist tighter, firmer… I won't let her go just for once… Oh Sakura— She didn't know how I really felt… No, he definitely didn't know… I tugged her down, and caused her to collapse to the descending ground of the meadowy knoll. She finally cried. Was I too strong for her? Was I rough? But I saw it wasn't because of that I hurt her physically… it was something much deeper than that… I guess… I never have seen her face like that ever before. "I love—"_

_She smiled, honestly, now I think she's peculiar… "—you…"_

_Her hands even grew softer as she lifted them to my face, and then she pulled it nearer to hers… particularly to her lips… Light! I fell to my knees, and below me was her… both of us on fertile land, and above us was a blue sky… and was against our bodies was a wind. "Sakura…" I whispered, and I pushed my lips further against hers, in total candor of truthful love…_

_Her face flushed in dark pink as I threw her hat away from us, and revealed her satin hair sprawled and spread freely on the ground… I bent lower to her, and then her hands progressed on my back, rushing to feel me…_

_And then she stripped me bare, butt naked sooner than I thought, as I too, undressed her amongst the beautiful land we were, and the lush shading tree that protected up from any danger of the sun's wrath. It was love---_

I felt a cold hand then touch my shoulder, cold as in frigid… moist with an unbearable wetness in it… But something told me he was masculine, his grip hard and alert, as a man would… And then I too, was moist and wet… It was raining. I realized I was still before the stone slab of my still-darling. And it was such a pain, that there was no more tree to guard me, rain or shine… and so did the land felt helpless and feeble.

I finally turned to the man; he had rich blueberry hair, messed up as it was drenched and soggy because of the soft rain. His eyes raven-black and terribly serious like of a criminal's, but probably those were the only descriptions I could give, since my chest was met by yet but a welcoming punch hard as a boulder. With impact, I crashed against the wood of the old tree, party amazed how the tree resisted the force even in its old age…

He walked nearer to me agonizingly slow, and then he opened his mouth. "You're… you're Li Syaoran." He stated,

I was caught by surprise, and then I began to stand up, forgetting of any thought of getting back at him with a harder punch on the face as a reply to his fist… "Who—who are you?"

He then stopped as he was only before me, looking down at me… I thought he was gonna kick me then, or give me another blow on the stomach, but— "Saku—Sakura loved you from the start… Syaoran…" he whispered, "She remained faithful to you even if you were gone. She never forgot you for the years passed you were away from her…" His voice started to rise, "She always told me about you, Syaoran! Every day, every night we sleep in bed… every moment of time we spent… she remembers you… not me!"

My eyes widened, he was— "You are…"

He cut off me, as his voice was terribly loud, "She gave a damn about you, Li… And you? What did you do…?" he asked me. I couldn't answer. "What did you do!" he repeated, his voice almost echoing. "None." Whisper… "None, Syaoran, none…"

The rain poured more rigid, every drop felt almost as if it stabbed my skin because of its strength.

"You're Sakura's husband…"

"Psssfth." He commented… "I'm not even considered a husband, Li." He said, "I was an idiot who made her life so much more difficult, and so are you… Li."

"I— sor—"

He closed his eyes, "It's too late, my fellow…" he murmured, "It's too late." He turned away then, and he walked away fro me, "I… Am Eriol Hiirigizawa d'Pina…" he continued, and his voice screaming, "And the dead body under this land you had made love with? She was young and pretty. She was lovely and gainly, Syoran. She married me in the end, yet her eyes stared at you away from both of us… And in the end, she— killed— herself…" his tone was high-pitched, "She was Sakura, and she died twenty-seven years old…"

By that time he was already below the hill, yet I could still hear his trembling voice… And then he threw me something from below, "Take this with you," It was a picture frame…

Crack 

The glass shattered, and the picture was dirty in mud, and so were our joyful faces… Sakura and I… I separated the picture from the frame, and folded it, and put it in my pocket, listening to the sad husband's car broom out of this sordid place full of sorrow…

And then I had another glance was the tree, and went to Sakura's grave, and kissed the marble slab a long minute… "I will never go back here… again." I whispered to myself, and unhurriedly walked down the hill, to go back from the car and sleep.

---------------------

A/N – Sad huh? Hehe… No, I just wanted a sad story. Wakoko. Anyway, don't worry, if you were so troubled when you were reading my fic, don't worry, I won't right senti stuff like this for a long time… Smiles See ya next chapter.


End file.
